Along with the increased enquires for multimedia information, concerns over the touch panel increase steadily as the touch panel is one of the latest input devices for computers, and presently, it is the most simple, convenient, natural input device adapted for multimedia information enquiries for the situation of the state in PRC. The touch panel is characterized in that it is hard and durable, fast in response time, space saving and easy in interaction. By making use of the multi-touch panel, users could operate the host computer by touching symbols and texts on the display panel of the computer with their finger(s), such that the interaction between human and machine becomes more straightforward. The multi-touch panel provides a convenience for the users who are not familiar with the computer operation, and such interaction between human and machine provides a fresh new perspective and twist on multimedia interaction.
The emergence of the multi-touch panel would surely improve the operating experiences of users. Most of the existing multi-touch panels are designed on the basis of the principle of capacitive touch panels, and the multi-touch panel could analyze and process two or more touch positions of fingers for implementation of more complicated program operations. For example, simultaneous actions of two fingers could trigger image zooming-up and zooming-down operation, website browsing, fixed point zooming at any moment, or the like, such that it is no longer rough sledding for a user to access the internet via a mobile phone.
During the implementation of the present invention, the applicant of the present invention found that the prior art is disadvantageous in that: the key of employment of a capacitive multi-touch panel is the requirement of a unified adjustment of capacitance of each layer, such that the capacitances of the respective layers fall within a consolidated and controllable range, thereby allowing an accurate and simultaneous positioning of finger touch on the panel. As different layers have different intrinsic capacitance values, the existing technologies generally try to minimize the inherit capacitance difference among the layers by minimizing the thickness of each layer during the manufacturing process of the panel. However, the problem of cross coupling between the layers will arise if each layer is made too thin. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a technology by which the capacitance difference among the layers of the multi-touch panel could be effectively adjusted and allowed.